Autumn
by Hydrilla
Summary: -Karena, saat musim gugur cinta mereka teruji. Dimana mereka merasakan sakitnya kekecewaan dan penyesalan. Namun, disaat itulah mereka mengetahui, siapa cinta sejati mereka sebenarnya. Belajar dewasa, dan memahami satu sama lain. \SasuSaku/ Slight SasuIno/ Prequel dari fanfic Lucky/ Very long one-shot/ Spesial for Akira Fly/ Enjoy it minna


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Yozora \(^o^)/**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**AUTUMN**_

_**Prequel dari fanfic 'Lucky'**_

_**Special for my beloved friend, Akira Fly ^^**_

_**Silahkan dibaca dulu fanfic 'Lucky.' Tak dibaca juga gapapa asal ga bingung ama ceritanya, hehehe ^^;**_

_**Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, pendapat, dan saran di terima dengan senang hati **__**ᴖ**__**_**__**ᴖ**_

**.: oOo :.**

Kala itu, telah sampai pada penghujung musim panas. Dimana musim gugur telah menanti dengan meranggasnya dedaunan dari pohon _momiji _yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan. Udara terasa lebih dingin dengan tiupan angin yang semakin dahsyat. Awan-awan kelabu telah bergulung-gulung dilangit, menyembunyikan sinar dari sang mentari. Dirapatkannya syal merah darah milik Sakura. Gadis itu mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya agar dingin tak menyusupi kulitnya yang sensitif.

Gadis yang identik dengan musim semi itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Karena gemericik air hujan dari langit mulai berjatuhan. Membasahi kepalanya yang tak terbalut apapun. Kakinya yang terbalut _flatshoes _berwarna putih melangkah semakin lebar, menghindari genangan air yang akan mengotori kakinya.

Ia mengela napas lega setelah melihat bangunan menjulang tinggi dengan cat warna putih. Senyuman mengembang di wajah manisnya. Ia terkekeh kecil membayangkan sang kekasih, Sasuke, yang masih tertidur dengan lelap karena lelah syuting semalaman. Ditambah lagi, hari ini ia libur bekerja. Surga untuk Sasuke yang waktu kerjanya tak pernah tetap.

Diketuknya pintu apartemen milik kekasihnya setelah menaiki _lift_ untuk menuju ke sana. Tak ada jawaban, dan Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. Dikeluarkannya kunci cadangan yang diberikan Sasuke untuknya. Ia tersenyum lagi, mengetahui kekasihnya yang tampan itu amat sangat mempercayainya. Terbukti dengan ia diserahi kunci cadangan apartemen Sasuke. Bahkan kakaknya yang menjabat sebagai _manager_nya pun, tak diberi kepercayaan itu. Maka, Sakura akan berjanji untuk mempercayai Sasuke selamanya. Ia akan mempercayai pemuda itu sepenuh hati, seperti pemuda itu mempercayainya.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun! _Ayo, bangun!" Seru Sakura begitu melihat kekasihnya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya di atas kasur. Bahkan kekasihnya itu hanya menggeliat pelan dan kembali menyamankan tidurnya.

Sakura mendelik kesal. Sekarang sudah jam makan siang dan Sasuke belum bangun. Diguncangnya tubuh pemuda berambut _emo _itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Bangun, Sasuke-_kun! _Ayo, cepat ba-KYAAA!"

Sakura sangat terkejut saat ada yang menarik lengannya hingga ia limbung dan terjatuh di pelukan kekasihnya yang sedang asyik menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Wajah Sakura memanas, menimbulkan rona merah dan detakan jantung yang menggila.

Mencoba menetralkan perasaannya yang menggila, ia mencoba bangkit tapi ditahan Sasuke dengan cara mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Biarkan begini sebentar saja Sakura. Aku masih mengantuk karena baru tidur jam enam pagi," kata Sasuke sambil menggesek-gesekkan pipinya dengan pipi Sakura yang merona merah.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dengan cepat. Saking cepatnya, membuat Sasuke terkekeh sambil mengecup pipi gembil Sakura. Membuat detakan jantungnya semakin menggila. Mungkin saja sampai bisa dirasakan Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke belum saja melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Sakura merasa gerah meski di luar sedang hujan deras.

"Sasuke-_kun, _ini sudah sepuluh menit. Tolong lepaskan," kata Sakura.

"Hn,"

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, saat Sakura mencoba bangkit, Sasuke kembali menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Mana _morning kiss_nya?" Tanya Sasuke jahil.

Perkataan Sasuke sontak membuat wajah Sakura merah padam. "Tapi ini sudah siang Sasuke-_kun."_

"Bagiku sama saja!" gerutu Sasuke kesal.

Kalau sudah begini, Sakura harus mengalah. Atau, kekasihnya itu akan terus ngambek sampai keinginannya terpenuhi. Dulu, Sakura pernah membiarkan Sasuke ngambek. Alhasil, kekasihnya itu tak mau syuting, disuruh makan pun tidak mau. Ia hanya bergelung di bawah selimut. Itachi, kakak Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai _manager_nya pun kelimpungan karena banyak telpon yang menanyakan Sasuke agar cepat bekerja karena saat itu ia harus membintangi dua iklan, satu sinetron, dan beberapa kali pemotretan. Namun, setelah Sakura membujuknya, Sasuke baru mau melakukan pekerjaannya itu. Bahkan menyelesaikannya dengan waktu yang bisa dibilang cepat. Kekasihnya itu memang terkenal akan sifat dinginnya. Namun, dihadapan Sakura, ia bersifat sangat manja.

Perlahan, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Sedangkan Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil menyeringai kecil.

_Cup~ _

Namun ciuman itu tak langsung terlepas karena Sasuke masih memegangi tengkuknya sambil tetap melumat bibir bawahnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kemudian baru melepaskannya.

"_Ohay__ō_," kata Sasuke setelahnya. Tertawa kecil melihat wajah Sakura dihadapannya yang memerah dan tersenggal-senggal.

_Hei, Sasuke! Langit gelap akibat hujan di luar bukan berarti masih pagi, 'kan?!_

.

.

Mereka berdua melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Tapi, wajah Sakura nampak sedikit tidak tenang. Membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan wajah heran.

"Kau kenapa?"

Suara datar Sasuke seakan menusuk gendang telinganya. Ia ingin mengatakannya namun tak sanggup. Bahkan ia tak berani menatap mata Sasuke yang memandangnya khawatir.

"Katakan saja, Sakura."

Sakura mengela napas panjang. Disampirkannya helaian anak rambut panjangnya ke belakang telinga dengan gugup. Tapi, ia harus mengatakannya.

"Maafkan aku sebelumnya, Sasuke-_kun," _jeda sejenak. "Aku… tidak akan bisa menemanimu akhir-akhir ini. Aku sangat sibuk dengan tugas skripsi. Belum juga ujian praktek di rumah sakit."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan kekasihnya.

"Mungkin aku tidak bisa datang ke apartemenmu, mengirimimu pesan, atau bahkan menerima teleponmu saking sibuknya," ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. "Tak apa, Saku. Aku tahu ini impianmu. Jadi, aku tak boleh egois."

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "_Arigat__ō__, _Sasuke-_kun."_

Mereka tak tahu, bahwa hubungan mereka akan segera diuji.

**.: oOo :.**

Kesibukan Sakura semakin menjadi. Ia harus mengerjakan skripsinya dan praktek di rumah sakit secara bersamaan. Salahnya sendiri yang ingin lulus dengan cepat, makanya ia harus kerepotan seperti ini. Ia juga harus mengawasi pasien-pasien yang dipercayakan kepada dirinya. Membuat Sakura kehilangan waktu untuk bersantai walaupun sejenak. Jangankan waktu untuk kekasihnya, ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk dirinya sendiri.

Berbeda lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia tampak menjalankan pekerjaannya dengan santai. Karena ia hanya membintangi _serial drama_ televisi, dan sesekali pemotretan. Ia tak ada jadwal untuk syuting sinetron yang terus dikejar waktu tayang. Ia bisa tidur teratur dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan layak.

Tapi, sesuatu mengganjal dihatinya hingga ia sering tidak fokus. Kehilangan konsentrasi saat menghafal naskah bahkan saat syuting. Serasa ada yang hilang dalam hatinya. Ia terus saja membayangkan sosok Haruno Sakura yang sudah dua minggu tak menghubunginya. Ia tak lagi mendapatkan perhatian-perhatian yang biasa kekasihnya berikan. Tak ada yang memberikan _morning kiss, _tak ada pesan singkat yang mengingatkannya untuk menjaga pola makan, ataupun telepon yang selalu menghiburnya saat ia lelah dengan jadwal syuting yang seakan mencekik waktu istirahatnya.

Pada dasarnya, ia yang haus kasih sayang merasa kesal karena diacuhkan kekasihnya. Ia yang jarang mendapatkan perhatian orang tuanya yang sibuk bekerja, merasa dibuang. Ia ingin diperhatikan, ia ingin bisa bermanja-ria seperti saat ia bersama Sakura. Sasuke menjadi sering terserang _bad mood, _apalagi saat melihat kakak atau temannya yang bisa bermesraan dengan sang kekasih di hadapannya.

"_Ne, Sasuke-kun," _

Sebuah panggilan pelan mengusiknya dari lamunan. Ah, Sasuke lupa kalau ia masih di tempat syuting. Ia menengakkan punggungnya yang tadi bersandar dengan nyaman di kursi.

"Hn?"

Wanita berambut pirang yang tadi memanggilnya tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang tak diacuhkan oleh Sasuke yang notabene adalah kekasih dari temannya. Karena lelaki itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu _break _syutingnya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sakura. Jujur, ia iri dengan Sakura yang berhasil menawan hati aktor setampan Sasuke. Ia yang merasa lebih cantik dari Sakura merasa sebal. Apalagi, diam-diam ia juga menyukai Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat sempurna. Kaya, tampan, mapan, dan keren. Semua itu seolah membiusnya. Dan ia sangat senang, mengetahui akhir-akhir ini Sakura disibukkan dengan tugas skripsinya. _Salahnya sendiri mengambil jurusan kedokteran yang super ribet, _umpatnya dalam hati.

Dialah Yamanaka Ino. Aktris cantik yang tengah naik daun ini sungguh beruntung karena dapat beradu akting dengan Sasuke. Terdengar kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa hanya aktris yang mempunyai kualitas akting hebat untuk dapat mengimbangi permainan akting sang Uchiha Bungsu. Tentu, ia merasa sangat bangga.

"Syutingnya sudah mau dimulai, _Sasuke-kun," _katanya pelan.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian berdiri. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, Ino berani merangkul lengan Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget. Tapi, genggaman jemari lentik yang berada di lengannya terasa hangat. Sama seperti saat Sakura merangkul lengannya. Terasa hangat, meski tak senyaman saat dirangkul Sakura. Dan sudah lama Sasuke tak merasakannya. Maka, ia biarkan saja Ino merangkul lengannya dengan mesra.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan mereka memulai semuanya. Kedekatan Sasuke dan Ino semakin menjadi. Ditambah seringnya mereka menjalani syuting bersama. Seringnya mereka pulang pergi bersama. Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa ikatan yang jelas. Mereka berdua memang sangat pandai menutupinya. Tapi sungguh, mereka berdua menikmati hubungan tanpa status itu.

Sasuke yang berhasil memberikan guyuran air saat ladang kasih sayangnya mulai menderita kekeringan karena hujan perhatian dari Sakura mulai menghilang. Ia yang mendapat perhatian dari Ino disaat Sakura mulai terasa jauh mungkin sangat menguntungkan baginya. Meski ia dan Ino tak seintim saat bersama dengan Sakura, tapi ia merasa cukup karena ada yang memenuhinya dengan kasih sayang.

Dan Ino. Wanita itu merasa senang karena ia juga berhasil menaklukan Sasuke meski dengan cara kotor seperti itu. Ia tahu ia salah. Ia tahu ia menghianati temannya. Tapi, sisi egoismenya lebih besar. Dan lebih bisa menguasai nuraninya. Tapi, ia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saatnya bersama Sasuke. Sungguh, ia merasa senang dan bahagia. Bisa bersanding dengan orang yang disukainya sejak dulu. Maka, ia membiarkan sisi jahatnya lebih menguasai. Biarlah, biarlah ia bersalah. Ia hanya ingin menikmati apa yang telah ia berhasil usahakan.

**.: oOo :.**

Sakura mengela napas lelah. Dua bulan sudah ia disibukkan dengan ujian prakteknya. Dan sebentar lagi, semuanya akan selesai. Ia bisa bersantai-santai meski sejenak. Karena, tugas skripsi, praktek lapangan, semuanya hampir selesai. Tinggal menyelesaikan beberapa proses dan dia tinggal menunggu waktu wisuda. Ia sungguh tak sabar menantikan hal itu. Ia juga tak sabar dapat bekerja dengan sesungguhnya di rumah sakit, bukan praktek seperti ini.

Juga, ia merindukan kekasihnya. Hampir dua bulan ia tak bertemu langsung. Hanya sesekali berkirim pesan singkat. Selebihnya, ia harus berkutat dengan laporan-laporan kesehatan pasien. Tetapi, ia masih bisa bersyukur karena tugas akhir kuliahnya berjalan lancar.

Ia tak pernah menaruh curiga kepada kekasihnya. Karena, ia telah berjanji untuk selalu mempercayai kekasihnya seperti Sasuke mempercayainya. Dirogohnya kunci cadangan apartemen milik Sasuke. Ia tersenyum, senyuman tulus yang selalu ia berikan untuk sang kekasih.

"Aku akan selalu berusaha menjaga kepercayaan itu, Sasuke -_kun," _katanya masih dengan senyum dan mengembalikan kunci cadangan apartemen Sasuke kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Hujan masih dengan deras mengguyur bumi. Titik-titik air menuruni jendela ruangan prakteknya. Dingin masih terasa meski penghangat ruangan telah dihidupkan. Menyebabkan kepulan uap dari mulut kecilnya mengudara. Sekarang sudah memasuki penghujung musim gugur. Dan musim dingin akan segera tiba. Ia ingin menyelesaikan semua tugas kuliahnya sampai musim gugur benar-benar berakhir. Pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika ia masih berkutat dengan skripsinya saat salju turun nanti.

"Sasuke-_kun…."_

Dipandanginya layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto mereka berdua saat kencan kelima mereka. Hanya memandangi foto itulah yang bisa ia lakukan. Dengan begitu, rasa rindunya pada kekasih _emo_nya akan sedikit terobati meski rasa rindu itu masih menggumpal di hatinya.

_Tunggulah sebentar lagi, ne, Sasuke-_kun…

.

.

_**Deg! **_

Seolah tertusuk jarum, Sasuke merasakan ngilu di ulu hatinya. Seolah ada yang memanggil namanya dengan sendu. Dan ia bersumpah, suara itu terdengar sangat _familiar_ di telinganya. Itu suara kekasihya. Ia ingat betul bagaimana kekasihnya itu memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan seulas senyum.

Rasa bersalah mulai merasuki hati dan pikirannya. Apalagi saat tanpa sengaja mata kelamnya menangkap refleksi kekasih merah mudanya yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Hujan di luar sana membuat rasa bersalahnya semakin memuncak. Mungkin saat ini, kekasihnya itu sedang mandi peluh karena harus merawat banyak pasien dan sesekali ikut dalam operasi besar. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain yang dilansir sebagai teman dari kekasihnya. Bahkan ia sedang menikmati kenyamanan santap siang di restoran ternama tempat _favorite_nya dulu bersama Sakura. Bahkan dibangku yang sama. Menu yang sama. Namun, yang duduk di depannya bukanlah kekasih merah mudanya. Melainkan wanita berambut pirang yang kini sedang asyik dengan komputer _tablet_nya.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Seolah mengusir bayang-bayang rasa bersalah yang sempat hinggap dalam benaknya. Membuat wanita di hadapannya mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa, Sasuke -_kun?" _

Ah, Ino memanggil namanya dengan lembut dan tatapan khawatir. Jemari lentiknya menggenggam telapak tangannya yang ia letakkan di atas meja restoran. Tapi hal itu membuatnya teringat betapa khawatirnya kekasih merah mudanya meski ia hanya telat makan.

"Tidak ada."

Sasuke memang balik menggenggam tangan Ino. Tapi, pikirannya berkelana. Sakura dan Ino memang mirip. Mereka memang memperlakukan dirinya dengan istimewa. Tapi mirip bukan berarti selalu sama. Mereka berbeda. Sungguh berbeda. Seolah ada tembok besar menjulang yang membatasi keduanya. Ino memang memperlakukannya dengan lembut dan nampak tulus. Dan Sakura memang bukan wanita yang lembut. Cenderung kasar dan cerewet. Tapi dia selalu berusaha tersenyum tulus dan memanggil namanya dengan lembut.

Ino memang selalu ada untuknya akhir-akhir ini. Menemaninya kemanapun ia pergi. Tapi, wanita pirang itu cenderung lebih suka menemaninya menghamburkan uang. Mata beningnya berbinar cerah saat ia ajak berbelanja. Bahkan tak segan meminta di belikan ini-itu olehnya.

Dan Sakura. Wanita itu memang sering malas menemaninya untuk berpergian, kecuali kalau dipaksa. Ditambah sifatnya yang keras kepala membuat ia mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk mengajaknya pergi. Wanita itu akan lebih memilih berkutat dengan buku, bahkan tak sungkan untuk mengajaknya ke perpustakaan. Sakura tidak memperlihatkan matanya yang berbinar saat ia ajak untuk berbelanja. Bahkan wanita itu memarahinya dan tak segan-segan melakukan kekerasan fisik meski tak diluar batas seperti mencubitnya gemas. Sakura akan menyeretnya ke panti asuhan atau semacamnya. Memaksanya melakukan darma daripada membuang-buang uang untuk membeli hal yang kurang penting.

Ino memang cantik. Teramat cantik malah. Ia juga memiliki tubuh semampai yang sangat indah. Wanita itu juga memaklumi pekerjaannya yang selalu menjadi sorotan publik. Tapi adakalanya, perempuan berambut pirang itu sangat manja dan meminta perhatian lebih darinya.

Dan Sakura. Gadis itu tidak cantik. Cenderung standar meski memiliki wajah yang manis. Tubuhnya juga tak terlalu bagus, malah cenderung kurus. Meski ia cocok memakai pakaian apa saja. Wanita itu memang memerhatikannya, sama seperti Ino. Tapi wanita itu tidak haus perhatian darinya. Dirinya yang malah terus meminta perhatian lebih dari Sakura. Ketika ia sedang ingin bermanja-manja dengannya, Sakura malah memarahinya. Menyuruhnya disiplin waktu karena ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Barulah saat pekerjaannya selesai, Sakura akan membelai kepalanya yang berada di pangkuannya sambil tersenyum. Memanjakannya yang letih karena bekerja. Dan sunggguh, hal itu terasa lebih nyaman dan puas karena mendapatkannya setelah berjuang keras –yang di sini berarti bekerja.

Sasuke mengela napas. Mereka berdua memang berbeda. Dan teganya ia menghianati kekasih yang mau memahami perangainya yang egois.

"Ino… aku rasa ini semua salah," kata Sasuke setelah keheningan beberapa saat melanda mereka.

"Salah apanya, Sasuke -_kun?" _Ino balik bertanya.

"Kau tahu aku telah menghianati kekasihku dan kau menghianati temanmu. Tak sepantasnya kita berperilaku layaknya kekasih seperti ini," jelas Sasuke.

Ino nampak terkejut. Tapi setelahnya, ia hanya bisa menunduk. "Tapi Sasuke… aku benar-benar senang bisa bersamamu."

"Itulah, Ino. Itu yang kupikirkan. Dan aku merasa semua ini hanya kebahagiaan semu. Dan aku semakin merasa bersalah. Rasanya benar-benar sesak, Ino."

"Tenanglah, Sasuke‑_kun. _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Ino memberikan senyumnya untuk Sasuke. Membuat perasaan bersalah dalam hati Sasuke sedikit menguap. Meski ia tahu semua ini salah. Tapi, bolehkan ia bertahan sejenak? Hanya sampai Sakura kembali padanya. Hanya sampai Sakura kembali dari tugas kuliah menjemukannya. Bolehkah?

.

.

Dan pada sudut lain restoran dimana Sasuke dan Ino makan siang bersama, dibalik buku menu yang menutupi wajah sang pemesan tempat. Orang itu terus membidikkan kameranya ke arah Sasuke dan Ino yang sedang saling menggenggam tangan. Sebuah seringaian tersungging di wajahnya. Ia melirik ke arah rekannya yang lain. Rekan yang membantunya merekam tiap-tiap momen yang Sasuke dan Ino lewati di siang yang terhias oleh mendung dan air hujan.

"Terus rekam sampai mereka masuk ke mobil," kata sang pemotret. Rekannya yang bertugas merekam mengangguk. Ini keberuntungan untuk mereka. Mereka bisa meraup keuntungan yang sebesar-besarnya dari skandal ini. Skandal dari artis ternama, Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan namanya tak pernah terlibat kabar miring.

Terus, sebenarnya siapa mereka? Wartawan? Atau malah…

_Paparazzi?_

**.: oOo :.**

Gedoran keras di pintu apartemennya membuat Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari masih pagi benar, dan waktu istirahatnya telah terusik dari debuman pintu diketuk yang intensitasnya semakin tinggi. Ia menggeliat pelan sebelum bangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Wajahnya masih kusut, dengan kuapan kecil yang terus keluar dari mulutnya. Pertanda ia masih benar-benar mengantuk.

Pintu apartemennya terbuka dan Itachi sudah berdiri di sana. Wajah tampannya terlihat geram, dengan mata yang menyalang tajam. Tangannya terkepal, menahan emosi yang sudah memuncak hampir ke ubun-ubun. Lelaki yang menjabat sebagai _manager _adiknya itu langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen Sasuke sambil melemparkan majalah harian keluaran terbaru ke meja ruang tamu.

"Apa maksudnya itu, Sasuke?!"

Telunjuknya mengarah ke majalah yang tadi di lemparnya. Membuat sang adik mengernyit heran dengan tingkah kakaknya. Tapi, Sasuke tetap berjalan dan mengambil majalah itu.

Matanya membulat melihat _cover _majalah yang menampilkan gambarnya dan Yamanaka Ino. Dengan tulisan besar yang menjadi topik terhangat saat ini. Skandalnya menghianati sang kekasih. Sedangkan kakaknya memicing sinis ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu hah, Sasuke?! Puas kau menghancurkan karir yang susah payah kau bangun?! Apa itu tujuanmu, Sasuke?!"

Rentetan-rentetan kalimat itu seperti hujaman belati yang menghujam ulu hatinya. Dunianya serasa kosong. Menggelap bersama dengan timbunan rasa bersalah yang meneneggelamkannya. Ini balasan untuknya. Ia tahu itu. Tapi mengapa secepat ini? Bagaimana perasaan Sakura saat mengetahui hal ini? Memikirkannya membuat kepalanya panas dan serasa mau meledak.

"Aku tak mau peduli ada apa kau dengan wanita pirang itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura?! Kau bodoh Sasuke! Kau telah membina hubungan dengannya dari sekian lama. Bagaimana perasaannya Sasuke? Bagaimana?! Dialah yang paling banyak berkorban di hubungan kalian!"

Itachi terus saja mencecar adiknya dengan segala presepsi yang ada di otaknya. Ia merasa kesal. Sungguh kesal dengan tingkah adiknya yang menghianati Sakura. Ia telah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya sendiri. Jadi, ia turut merasa kecewa atas apa yang dialami oleh wanita merah muda itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke, lelaki itu menunduk. Hingga juntaian rambut _raven_nya menutupi matanya. Dunianya kini menggelap. Hanya berisi senyuman tulus milik Sakura. Tapi… gadis itu berurai air mata. Dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat untuk menghilangkan bayangan Sakura yang menangis. Sungguh, ia lebih memilih melihat Sakura memarahinya daripada melihat Sakura menangis.

Tapi… dia terlalu malu untuk minta maaf. Ia terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura. Ia merasa hina. Ia merasa lebih buruk daripada sampah. Ia menyesal. Amat sangat menyesal. Semua salahnya yang mau saja menerima uluran kasih sayang dari Ino. Andai ia bersabar. Andai ia berusaha menahan sisi egoismenya. Andai –ah! Menyesalinya tak ada gunanya. Ia harus menyelesaikan semua ini. Tapi bagaimana? Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui segala kesalahannya yang bermain api di belakang Sakura.

Jujur, ia ta peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan awak media tentangnya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya kekasih merah mudanya. Ia belum sanggup mendengar kata berpisah dari mulut Sakura. Ia tak sanggup dan tak akan pernah mau mendengarnya.

.

.

Sakura masih berkutat dengan laporan kesehatan pasien-pasien yang ditanganinya saat Shizune –kakak kelasnya yang juga ujian praktek, menggebrak pintu ruangannya. Membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Shizune tampak berantakan dengan napas tersenggal-senggal. Berlari dari lantai dua ke lantai satu dimana ruangan Sakura terletak ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Sa-Sakuraahh! Ituuuh! Sash-Sasshuu!"

Napasnya terputus-putus membuat ucapannya tidak terlalu jelas. Sakura mengerti dan mengambilkan segelas air untuk diminum Shizune. Agar kakak kelas yang dekat dengannya itu dapat membasahi tenggorokannya yang ia yakini mengering.

"_Arigat__ō__, _Saku," ucap Shizune setelah meneguk air dalam gelas yang disodorkan Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Memaklumi sikap Shizune yang memang suka tergesa-gesa dan tak sabaran.

Tapi, senyuman Sakura membuat ujung hati Shizune tercubit. Ia tak tega memberitahukan kebenaran yang pasti membuat Sakura terpukul. Tapi, menyembunyikannya juga bukan hal yang baik. Maka, ia memutuskan untuk memberitahu perihal yang menjadi _hot topic _saat ini.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi aku harus memberitahukan hal ini," kata Shizune.

Sakura tampak bingung dengan ucapan Shizune. Tapi ia mengangguk. Pertanda ia akan mendengarkan.

"Kekasihmu, Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke terlibat skandal perselingkuhan dengan Yamanaka Ino, sahabatmu," ujar Shizune.

"Itu tidak mungkin, _Senpai. _Mungkin itu hanya awak media yang mencari sensasi," sanggah Sakura sedikit sanksi.

"Aku semula juga berpresepsi seperti itu. Tapi bukti-buktinya akurat, Sakura. Kau bisa menonton _video _'kencan[1]' mereka yang berhasil terekam."

Sontak saja Sakura duduk di kursinya dan menyambungkan _laptop_nya dengan internet. Mengetik beberapa kata kunci dan berhasil menemukan nama kekasihnya berada pada peringkat paling atas dalam kolom pencarian.

_**Uchiha Sasuke, artis ternama yang telah mengkiprahkan karirnya hingga keluar negeri, ditemui sedang bersama Yamanaka Ino, aktris cantik yang sedang naik daun. Mereka terlihat bersama di sebuah restoran bintang tiga. Kemesraan mereka terlihat jelas dari tingkah laku mereka yang saling menggenggam tangan. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura, wanita yang dilansir sebagai kekasih Uchiha Sasuke? Sampai sekarang, kedua belah pihak belum menanggapi akan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya.**_

Sakura sangat tertohok mendengar kabar ini. Ia masih belum percaya sepenuhnya. Kemudian, ia membaca artikel tersebut sampai ke bawah. Dan dibawah artikel tersebut terdapat beberapa foto kemesraan Sasuke dan Ino yang berhasil terbidik kamera. Yang ia tak pernah sangka, terdapat juga _link video _dari kencan mereka. Segera saja Sakura mengkliknya.

….

….

_**Deg!**_

Rasa sakit dan kecewa kini memenuhi rongga hatinya. Sungguh, ia tak menyangka semuanya akan seperti ini. Di saat ia berada jauh dari kekasihnya dan berusaha untuk memberikan seluruh kepercayaannya kepada Sasuke, ia malah dihianati seperti ini. Apalagi, wanita yang ada di sana adalah Yamanaka Ino. Wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Wanita yang selalu dia banggakan sebagai teman terbaiknya.

_Tapi mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu?_

Bahkan di _video _itu mereka berdua terlihat saling menggenggam tangan. Berbicara dengan pandangan serius dan lembut secara bersamaan. Tapi yang membuat ia tambah kecewa adalah, mengapa di sana? Mengapa di restoran tempat _favorite_nya dengan Sasuke untuk menghabiskan waktu makan siang di setiap kencan mereka. Bahkan di tempat yang sama. Ia ingat betul, makanan yang dipesan Sasuke sama persis dengan yang biasanya lelaki itu pesan. Semua itu memang seolah mendiktenya. Mendiktenya akan kebenaran yang membuatnya sakit. Bahkan terasa sangat menyakitkan hingga membuatnya sesak napas.

Ia benar-benar kecewa. Rasanya sakit hingga tanpa sadar tetesan-tetesan air mata berjatuhan dari mata teduhnya. Hatinya seolah dicengkram kuat, kemudian dikoyak-koyak hingga tak terbentuk. Tangannya terkepal hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Rasanya benar-benar sesak, lebih menyesakkan lagi dari pada ia dibentak atau dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Sasuke. Semuanya terasa gelap sekarang. Ia terisak pelan, terasa lebih miris dibanding tangisan bersuara. Semua hal ini mengiris hatinya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

_Video _itu memang terlihat sangat jelas, meski apa yang mereka bicarakan tak terlalu jelas di dengar. Ia hanya mampu mendengar kata-kata seperti 'salah', 'teman' dan 'kekasih.' Tapi Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Semua ini pasti lebih menohok Sasuke karena telah memberikan kesan buruk pada publik. Publik akan menyangka bahwa Sasuke itu adalah lelaki yang suka memainkan hati wanita. Layaknya _playboy _yang akan membuang wanita yang sudah tak membuatnya tertarik. Dan itu pasti akan berpengaruh pada karir Sasuke. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi tamparan besar untuknya, untuk karirnya. Ia tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke. Perjuangannya hingga berhasil sampai seperti ini. Bagaimana lelaki itu meminta restu ayahnya yang keras kepala agar bisa terjun ke dunia _entertainment._ Bagaimana lelaki itu harus tertinggal pelajaran karena jadwal syuting tak menentu. Bagaimana lelaki itu memiliki resiko tinggi terserang penyakit berbahaya karena pola makan dan istirahat yang tak menentu.

Bahkan ia tidak mengira, bagaimana bisa ia masih memikirkan tentang karir Sasuke selanjutnya disaat ia dihianati seperti ini.

Shizune sungguh merasa bersalah. Dihampirinya Sakura yang tengah terisak. Dielusnya punggung wanita itu. Sebagai wanita, ia turut merasa sakit hati. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada Sakura hidup dalam bayang-bayang kebohongan dan ketidaktahuan akan kebenaran yang disembunyikan oleh Sasuke, kekasihnya.

"Tabahlah, Sakura. Semuanya pasti ada hikmahnya. Tetaplah semangat dan tersenyum, karena ada masalah pasti ada jalan penyelesaiannya," kata Shizune menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Dan dalam benaknya telah tersusun rencana untuk menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Sebelum berita ini tersebar dan semakin marak diperbincangkan. Karena, hal ini menyangkut nama baik kekasihnya.

"_Senpai, _aku izin untuk tidak masuk praktek hari ini."

Shizune hanya mengangguk maklum.

.

.

Kini kedua belah pihak manajemen kelimpungan sendiri dengan para wartawan yang masih setia berdesak-desakan di depan kantor demi mendapat kepastian berita yang sedang panas-panasnya ini. Merasa kesal, tapi apa yang dilakukan? Memukul mereka agar pergi? Bisa-bisa manajemen mereka dituntun ke pengadilan karena melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada wartawan. Tapi kedua manajemen juga hanya bisa bungkam karena mereka tak tahu apa-apa atas hubungan Sasuke dan Ino. Aktor dan aktris yang sedang _fenomenal_ itu terlalu pandai menyembunyikan hubungan hingga _manager_ mereka tak ada yang tahu.

Kilatan-kilatan _blitz _kamera, suara berisik dari para wartawan cukup mampu mengusik Yamanaka Ino yang telah turun dari mobilnya dan sedang berjalan menuju kantor manajemennya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka berita perselingkuhan Sasuke dengannya bisa menghebohkan seperti ini. Ia merasa bersalah atas hal ini. Mungkin saja, popuralitasnya semakin terdongkrak. Tapi, kabar miring yang menerpanya sungguh diluar dugaan. Tak hanya dicap sebagai wanita perusak hubungan orang, dia juga dicap sebagai wanita penggoda yang tak tahu diri karena merebut kekasih dari temannya sendiri. Ia juga dianggap mencari sensasi dengan harapan akan melejitkan namanya di kancah industri hiburan. Ia tak terima dengan semua itu, tentu saja. Ia tak akan mau terima jika dianggap tenar karena menjadi selingkuhan Sasuke. Ia telah berusaha keras untuk mencapai impiannya menjadi aktris. Semua perjuangan, pengorbanan, ia lakukan agar dapat meraih mimpinya. Semua itu diketahui dengan jelas oleh orang terdekatnya yang selalu memberikan dukungan untuknya.

_Sakura._

Kini rasa bersalahnya semakin menjadi saat ia mengingat nama orang yang selalu ada untuknya disaat senang maupun susah. Ia telah menghianati sahabatnya, saudarinya. Orang yang telah mendukungnya saat semua orang masih menganggap impiannya hanyalah omong kosong belaka. Orang yang menyemangatinya saat ia terjatuh. Orang yang turut menangis saat ia merasa sakit karena gagal. Tak seharusnya ia melakukan hal ini. Ia merasa sangat hina sekarang. Tetesan-tetesan air mata perlahan turun dari mata indahnya. Menghapus bedak dan _eyeliner _yang terpoles sempurna di wajah cantiknya. Bahkan tak terasa ia sudah sampai di depan ruangan presiden direktur manajemennya. Ia sudah siap menerima cacian dan kemarahan direkturnya. Ia siap. Karena ini salah satu hukuman yang diberikan Tuhan untuknya.

**.: oOo :.**

Diam-diam, Sakura menyelinap di balik gedung apartemen Sasuke. Terlihat para wartawan yang tengah berkumpul di depan pintu utama, tak diizinkan masuk. Dengan masih menggunakan jas putih prakteknya, ia masuk lewat pintu belakang. Berlari dan naik melewati tangga darurat untuk sampai ke apartemen Sasuke.

Sebenarnya, hatinya masih bimbang. Meragu akan keputusan yang diambilnya. Ia belum siap jika kebenaran itu terungkap. Terucap secara langsung lewat bibir kekasihnya. Hatinya berdegup dengan kencang, emosi tercampur di dalamnya. Naik turun bagaikan _roller coaster, _melilit perutnya hingga membuatnya sedikit pening. Tapi ia harus yakin, karena semua ini demi dirinya, kekasihnya, dan juga… sahabatnya.

Perlahan, diambilnya kunci cadangan apartemen Sasuke. Memandanginya sebentar, sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam lubang kunci karena ia yakin Sasuke akan mengunci apartemennya agar tak diganggu siapapun. Hatinya miris, ternyata kepercayaan yang telah diberikannya… menjadi seperti ini.

_Viridian_nya menangkap objek yang tengah dicari. Berdiri menyandar pada pagar pembatas balkon apartemennya. Ia sedih, kekasihnya terlihat kacau seperti itu.

"Sasuke-_kun…." _Panggilnya pelan. Ia berjalan menyusul sang kekasih yang kini menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

"_S-Saku-…."_

"Benarkah semua itu, Sasuke-_kun? _Kumohon, jujurlah padaku. Kita sahabat, 'kan? Kita telah bersama sejak kecil, sedikit banyak, aku tahu tentangmu."

Mati-matian Sakura menahan air matanya agar tak terjatuh. Menganak sungai dan terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan Sasuke. Ia tahu, jika air matanya menitik, sama saja menambah beban psikis Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tertohok mendengar perkataan Sakura. Selama membangun hubungan dengan Sakura, gadis itu tak lagi menyebut kata sahabat untuk hubungan mereka. Gadis itu akan selalu bilang, 'aku kekasihmu, bukan?'

Semua itu membuat hati mereka sama-sama nyeri, sakit. Tekanan batin yang terjadi di antara mereka benar-benar menyesakkan. Jika Sakura karena terhianati, maka Sasuke karena penyesalan. Sungguh, _Kami-sama _benar-benar menguji mereka. Hari-hari indah, tawa dan canda, serta senyum dan binar kelembutan yang terpancar dari mata mereka kini telah tiada. Hilang tertelan asa akibat penghianatan dalam waktu singkat.

Sasuke menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap Sakura. Bohong jika ia tega menghianati gadis yang kini tak bisa lagi tersenyum tulus. Bahkan mata indahnya telah digenangi air mata. Rasanya sakit melihat gadis itu berusaha kuat, dan seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Melihat Sasuke yang menunduk, membuat Sakura yakin. Semua itu benar adanya. Ia akan berusaha memahami, mencoba mengerti jika ia berada di posisi keduanya –posisi Sasuke dan Ino. Tapi, rasanya tetap perih, sakit, seolah dihujam ribuan _kunai, _dan menancap tepat dihatinya. Bohong jika ia tak sakit, bohong jika ia tak kecewa, bohong jika ia tak marah pada Sasuke dan Ino. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa menjadi gadis bodoh yang bahkan tak curiga saat kekasihnya mulai jarang menghubunginya.

"_Wakatta yo, _Sasuke-_kun. _Aku mengerti, tenangkan dirimu."

Sakura berlari keluar dari apartemen Sasuke dengan deraian air mata yang tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Menangis di tangga darurat tanpa ada yang menghapus air matanya. Ini semua sungguh menyesakkan. Serasa dihantam palu godam, ia merasa pening, sakit, dan perih. Tapi ia tak boleh seperti ini. Ia harus memantapkan hati. Jika ia terpuruk dalam kesedihan, semuanya tak akan berubah, dan malah bertambah buruk. Ya, ia telah memutuskan untuk meluruskan kejadian ini.

Sasuke hanya memandang hampa pada tempat dimana Sakura tadi berpijak. Dicengkeramnya udara, seolah menyalurkan segala emosi yang akan dibawa pergi oleh angin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Mengapa ia menjadi pengecut seperti ini? Ia laki-laki tapi dimana keberaniannya? Diacaknya rambut dengan frustasi. Ia butuh mendinginkan kepala.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam mendinginkan kepala dengan air dingin yang disiramkan oleh _shower, _ia harus dibuat terkejut dengan puluhan _missed call _dan pesan yang masuk. Semuanya dari nomor yang sama, kakaknya. Ia baca pesan yang masuk satu persatu. Dan matanya membulat begitu saja. _I-ini…_

Langit sedang menangis saat Sasuke termenung di _sofa_nya. Ia masih tak percaya jika semuanya menjadi seperti ini. Dan seolah mengerti akan perasaannya, badai semakin menderas, disertai kilat dan gemuruh yang menyambar-nyambar. Di musim gugur kali ini, ia mendapatkan pengalaman hidup yang akan selalu membekas dalam hatinya. Suasana menggelap, bersamaan dengan lingsirnya sang mentari kembali keperaduannya. Ditambah mendung yang memayungi bumi, menghilangkan sinar rembulan dan bintang.

Tangannya gemetar, mengambil _remote _televise yang teronggok di meja kecil samping _sofa_nya. Ditekannya tombol _power _dan mengarahkan _channel _sesuai isi pesan dari kakaknya.

Itu berita yang terliput tadi siang. Saat Sakura keluar dari apartemennya. Kekasihnya itu… Sasuke sungguh harus bersyukur pada _Kami-sama _karena telah mengirimkan satu malaikat-Nya ke bumi untuk menemani Uchiha Sasuke yang egois.

….

"_**Sakura-san, benarkah Uchiha Sasuke-**_**san**_** menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat anda, Yamanaka Ino-**_**san**_**?"**_

"_**Itu tidak benar, mereka itu bersahabat dan merencanakan sesuatu untuk kejutanku."**_

"_**Kejutan apa, Sakura-san? Tolong berilah kejelasan terhadap seluruh fans Uchiha Sasuke."**_

"_**Ugh, aku maluuuu. Me-mereka merencanakan kejutan untuk melamarku."**_

"_**Benarkah itu? Mana buktinya, Sakura-san? Kau tampak tak mengenakan apapun, misalnya perhiasan tanda kau dilamar."**_

"_**A-aku tak memakainya karena sedang praktek kerja lapangan. Kalian tak lihat aku masih memakai jas praktekku? Sudah dulu, ya? Aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Jaaa!"**_

….

Gadis itu tak memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya. Malah tersenyum dengan rona yang muncul selayaknya wanita yang telah dilamar kekasihnya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. _Sakura, apakah kau mau memaafkan Uchiha Sasuke yang pengecut ini?_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke meraih kunci mobilnya. Menerobos badai menuju rumah Sakura. Ia tak boleh pengecut, ia bukan pecundang. Ia lelaki sejati, dan ia akan meminta maaf pada kekasihnya yang memiliki hati sebaik bidadari itu.

.

.

_Zraaasshhh_

Ribuan hujaman air langsung menyambutnya saat ia membuka pintu mobilnya. Kini, ia telah berada di depan rumah Sakura. Rumah yang ditinggalinya seorang diri karena orang tuanya berada di kota lain. Mendadak, ia merasa ciut. Melihat rumah itu yang tampak dingin. Bahkan hanya diterangi lampu temaram yang bahkan tak bisa merefleksikan dimana bayangan Sakura berada.

Tapi ia tak boleh berhenti berharap. Dipijakkan kakinya di atas tanah halaman rumah Sakura. Hingga ia menjadi basah kuyup oleh berliter-liter air dari langit. Bahkan kini otaknya membeku, berhenti berpikir hingga membuatnya berhenti melangkah, berdiam diri beberapa meter dari teras rumah Sakura.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura kini tengah terisak. Menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa sakit yang menyesakkan hatinya terperangah. Mendengar sayup-sayup suara yang memanggil namanya di bawah derasnya guyuran air hujan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura!"

Benar, ia tak berhalusinasi. Ia mendengar sayup-sayup orang yang memanggil namanya. Jantungnya kini berdegup dengan cepat. Jika ia tak mengenali, suara ini milik-

"Sakura! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

-Uchiha Sasuke.

Kontan saja Sakura turun dari ranjangnya. Menghapus kasar air matanya dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang tenang, dingin, dan kharismatik kini tiada. Terganti dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang menyedihkan, menggigil kedinginan akibat terpaan badai. Sakura tahu sorot penyesalan itu, sorot mata yang intensitasnya amat jarang bagaikan spesies yang telah punah berabad-abad lalu.

Meski hatinya masih sakit dan kecewa, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi diri. Melihat kekasihnya sebegitu kacau seperti ini telah mengiris-iris hatinya. Tanpa terasa, air mata kini telah kembali menuruni pipinya yang memerah.

Mereka berdua saling tatap, dengan Sasuke yang terus memancarkan sinar permohonan. Membuat Gadis Musim Semi itu tersenyum lirih. Kesungguhan ada di sana.

Cepat-cepat diambilnya payung yang terletak di sudut teras rumahnya. Berjalan tergesa menuju kekasihnya yang kedinginan. Memayunginya, menuntunnya ke tempat yang terlindung dari serangan serdadu-serdadu air. Setelah memasuki rumahnya, diambilnya selimut untuk Sasuke. Pemuda itu kedinginan, wajah tampannya memucat, getaran tubuhnya tak berhenti. Hati Sakura miris melihatnya. Dipeluknya tubuh Sasuke yang menggigil, terus menggumamkan kata maaf disela-sela demam hebat yang melandanya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sasuke… -kun."

_._

_._

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.: oOo :.**_

_**.**_

_**OMAKE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Guguran-guguran daun _momiji _itu tertiup angin. Semakin meranggas dipenghujung musim gugur yang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Daun-daun itu menjadi penghias jalan, mewarnai debu yang seolah berwarna abu-abu. Terpaan angin masih bertahan, meski tak sedahsyat biasanya.

Kedua insan itu melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak di taman kota. Dengan sang gadis yang berada dalam gendongan kekasihnya. Syal berwarna _maroon _melingkari kedua leher mereka, seolah berbagi kehangatan bersama. Kini, badai bagi mereka telah berlalu. Menyisakan pelangi yang penuh warna bagi kisah cinta mereka. Karena hujan itu telah berlalu, membuat mereka semakin mengeratkan jaket cinta mereka, membuat mereka mengeratkan topi kasih sayang dan perhatian mereka.

Langkah-langkah Sasuke kini terhias warna-warni daun _momiji. _Senyuman tipis mengembang di wajah tampannya. Sang kekasih yang berada di gendongannya kini merona, akibat jarak yang cukup membuat jantungnya bertalu-talu sejak tadi.

"Sakura…."

Suara berat itu membuat Sakura menoleh. Membuat jantungnya berdentum-dentum tak karuan, seolah mau meledak. Rona merah diwajahnya kini semakin terlihat jelas. Karena, mata hitam itu kini terpejam. Menikmati sengatan listrik yang tersalur akibat sentuhan kedua bibir mereka. Ciuman yang lembut, disaksikan oleh sang angin dan dedaunan yang berguguran.

"_Aishiteru, Sakura."_

"_Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-_kun."

.

.

Sementara itu, dibalik rerimbunan pepohonan berdiri dua orang pria yang membidikkan kamera dan mengarahkan _shoot video recorder _agar tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Fufufufufu~ Segera muncul berita bahwa Uchiha Sasuke itu artis mesum! Dan aku akan banyak uang."

"Hei! Kau keterlaluan Kakuzu!"

"Biar saja, Hidan!"

Yah, sepertinya pelaku penyebaran video itu telah terungkap. Semoga saja mereka tak kena sial atau bogem mentah dari Sasuke yang kini memicing tajam ke arah mereka yang tengah bertengkar.

**-THE END-**

**.**

_**[ Story+ pembatas paragraph (titik-titik itu maksudnya) : 5.621 words ]**_

_**Author's Area :**_

_**TEPAAAAAARRRR! My very-very long oneshoot. :v**_

_**Baru kali ini saya buat**__**fanfic OS segini panjang. Tapi tak apalah, saya menikmati pembuatan fanfic ini ^^**_

_**Maaf kalo ada typo, atau kesalahan lainnya yaa~ Abis males cek ulang karena panjang banget, hohoho**_

_**Hihihi, Omake-nya samaan ama cover fic-nya? Sengaja emang ^p^**_

_**Sip, jadi hutang saya tinggal sequel dari One Night. Ditunggu yaa, abisnya kemaren lagi UTS ga bisa lanjutin ngetik dulu. Jadi selesain ini dulu, baru sequel One Night yang kayaknya bakal saya kasih judul 'Jealous' ^p^**_

_**Terimakasih buat yang udah baca, nge-review, fav, atau bahkan follow fanfic 'Lucky' kemaren [ Floral White, Racchan Cherry-desu, Uchiha Cesa, Tsurugi De Lelouch, Akira Fly ] You're the best guys :)**_

_**Oke, tinggalkan kesan, pesan, kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian di kotak review yaaa~ **_

_**Review kalian adalah semangatku untuk mengetik fanfic lainnya. **_

_**Arigatouuuu O(^_^)O**_

_**-Hydrilla**_


End file.
